Thanks to the rain
by DiamanteDulce
Summary: Big Macintoch ayuda a Fluttershy a rescatar a sus amigos animales en un día lluvioso. ella al estar tan cerca de Big en ese momento se da cuenta de que siente algo mas por el que una amitad.
1. problemas bajo la lluvia

FlutterMac

(Big Macintosh X Fluttershy)

**Capitulo 1:Problemas bajo la lluvia**

Era una mañana lluviosa en poniville, Fluttershy se levanto un poco más tarde de lo normal, ya que su cama estaba tibia y cómoda, era perfecta para una mañana tan fría como esa, pero al abrir los ojos vio que una ardilla rasgaba su ventana para llamar su atención, ella se levanto y abrió su ventana.  
-que pasa amigita,… ¡PERO SI ESTAS TODA MOJADA!, ¿Por qué no te refugias en tu casa?, ¿le paso algo malo?-  
La ardilla apunto hacia afuera, en la dirección donde estaba Sweet Apple Acres mientras chillaba, luego comenzó a hacer mímica, como si estuviera nadando, y luego como si no pudiera nadar mas.  
-¿alguien tiene problemas en Sweet Apple Acres?, ¿o tal vez en el rio?-  
la ardilla movió su cabeza de arriba abajo en afirmación de que había acertado.  
-oh no, ¿y quien es?-  
la ardilla se apunto a si misma y hacia Angel que en ese momento estaba en la cama de Fluttershy.  
-¡oh no!-dijo mientras se ponía su casco frente a su boca- ¡las pobres ardillas y los conejitos!¡oh no!¡OH NO!-

Fluttershy tomo su paraguas y sus bolsos que se pone sobre el lomo, luego metió en uno de ellos una cuerda muy larga y en el otro a la ardilla para que la guiara junto con unas toallas y se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible, no podía volar ya que el viento estaba muy fuerte al igual que la lluvia, y el agua harían que sus alas se pusieran más pesadas y no podría mantenerse estable.  
Llego al rio que cruza por Sweet Apple Acres y vio a los animalitos sujetos de una piedra al medio del rio, la corriente estaba muy fuerte , y la lluvia se ponía aun peor.

-no se preocupen, ya estoy aquí, los sacare lo antes posible-

Saco rápido la cuerda y comenzó a ver a su alrededor para ver si había algún árbol cerca donde amarrarla, pero no había ninguno lo suficiente mente cerca como para que la cuerda llegara al rio y sus pequeños amigos pudieran salvarse. Dejo a la ardilla y al paraguas en el suelo. Lanzo un extremo se la cuerda al medio del rio y sujeto el otro extremo con su boca, al ver que sus amigos se pudieron sujetar de ella, comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerza aleteando su alas para ayudarla, pero cada vez que trataba de retroceder se resbalaba y se le hacía muy difícil tirar. Pero de pronto sintió que tirar de la cuerda era mucho más fácil , apenas no tenia que hacer mucha fuerza para que sus amiguitos comenzaran a llegar a la orilla y sin problemas comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que sus amigitos salieron del agua y de inmediato ella fue corriendo a ayudarlos.  
-oh mis pequeños, ¿están bien?-decía mientras los acariciaba y los revisaba para ver que no tuvieran heridas- vamos a buscar un lugar para refugiarnos-

De pronto ella sintió que alguien se acercada, y se voltio para ver quién era.  
-¿big macintoch? ,¿Tu me ayudaste a tirar la cuerda?-  
-euyep-  
-muchas gracias, sabía que no hubiese podido tirar esa cuerda yo sola-se levanto y se quedo mirándolo de frente- ¿podrías dejar que mis amiguitos se quedaran en el granero hasta que pase la lluvia?-

El se los quedo mirando y luego miro a Fluttershy -euyep- y comenzó a caminar hacia la granja Apple.

-oh muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- ella tomo sus cosas y comenzó a seguirlo, al igual que los animalitos.  
Ella se puso a su lado y comenzó a mirarlo de reojo, no era la primera vez que Big Macintoch la ayudaba, a Fluttershy le agradaba mucho, de hecho le agradaba demasiado para solo ser un amigo. Big la miro y ella enseguida aparto la mirada sonrojándose un poco, el no pudo notarlo ya que el largo cabello de Fluttershy le tapaba la cara  
Al llegar ellos entraron junto con los animales al granero, Fluttershy les dio las toallas y comenzaron a secarse, cuando Apple Jack entro junto con su paraguas.  
-Fluttershy, ¿pero qué cascos te paso? Estas toda mojada, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-si Apple Jack, estoy bien-  
-me alegro mucho, ahora vengan los 2, entremos a la casa, no vallan a pillar un resfriado-  
todos entraron a la casa y Fluttershy le conto que había.  
-con razón Big Macintoch salió tan rápido-dijo Apple Jack entregándole una toalla a Fluttershy-

-¿De qué hablas Apple Jack?-dijo Fluttershy algo confundida-  
bueno, Big Macintoch estaba mirando por la ventana cuando de pronto fue corriendo a buscar un paraguas y salió muy rápido de la casa sin decir nada-  
A Fluttershy se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro y estaba algo sorprendida. Después de unas 2 horas la lluvia cesó y Fluttershy se fue muy feliz a su casa junto con sus amigos.


	2. las gracias

**Capitulo 2: las gracias**

Al llegar a su casa, Fluttershy fue enseguida a ver a Ángel, voló hasta su cuarto y al verlo comenzó a gritar "¡Ángel no puedo creerlo!" mientras lo abrazaba, y daba vueltas al medio de su cuarto, el pequeño conejito ya estaba algo mareado y trato de apartarse de Fluttershy.  
-oh perdón, creo que me emocione un poco-dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro sonrojado y bajando al conejo- pero Ángel, no puedo creerlo, el se preocupo por mí, en cuanto me vio por la ventana no dudo en ir a ver que me pasaba-se dirigió a su cama que aun no estaba ordenada y abrazo su almohada, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro-si no hubiere sido por él, no hubiese podido salvar a los conejos y a las ardillas- se quedo callada por un momento pensando y la sonrisa se borro de nuevo y puso una cara de impresión-oh no, el me gusta y es el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas-dejo de abrazar la almohada y se tapo la cara con ella-*suspiro* me siento algo avergonzada- se saco la almohada de su cara-pero… eso no significa que no pueda agradecerle, ¿cierto?... podría hacerle una tarta de manzana- se sentó en su cama-pero tal vez se de cuanta de lo que siento… pero podría llevar dos y decirles son para los cuatro que viven en la casa, así no sospecharía-Se levanto de la cama y la ordeno-mañana hare dos y se las llevare, no quiero dar más problemas hoy, además tengo cosas que hacer hoy-

Continuo con su día, haciendo todo lo que hace diariamente, cuido a los animales, los alimento, cepillo la esponjosa cola de Ángel, etc. Fue un di agotador así que se fue a dormir temprano.

Al día siguiente se levanto muy animada, después de hacer sus tareas diarias de la mañana fue a la cocina y comenzó a sacar lo necesario para poder hacer unas tartas, sus amigos animales llegaron y comenzaron a ayudarla. Al terminar su cara tenía harina, y la cocina estaba algo sucia, pero las tartas estaban totalmente perfectas, ahora solo debía ir a entregarlos, pero primero fue a darse un baño. Mientras estaba en su tina miles de pensamientos de inseguridades daban vuelta por su mente…"y-y si no le gustan", "tal vez se dé cuenta de lo que siento por él", "podría estar trabajando a esta hora, y se molestara porque iré a molestarlo".  
Ella en ese momento tenía una batalla en su cabeza, no sabía si quedarse en casa, o ir a visitar a la familia Apple para agradecerles, especialmente a Big Macintosh. Al salir de la bañera fue a su cuarto y comenzó a verse en el espejo.  
-no lo se Ángel, me siento tan insegura, ahora que lo pienso… esas tartas no las hice realmente para agradecerle, son un intento para que él se fije en mi-inclino su cabeza hacia abajo- el nunca se enamoraría de alguien como yo- Ángel se acerco a ella y comenzó a acariciar su pierna para consolarla-gracias, pero ya lo decidí, no voy a ir, será mejor que vaya a guardar las tartas-se levanto y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, pero Ángel tomo la punta de su cola y comenzó a tirar para que no se fuera, ella estaba tan deprimida que no se resistió y se quedo parada- Ángel no tiene caso- el pequeño conejo la quedo mirando y fue corriendo hacia unos de los cajones del cuarto y saco un prendedor para el cabello con forma de mariposa, subió hacia la cabeza de Fluttershy y se lo coloco en la melena, ella se miro al espejo-este prendedor me lo dio AppleJack, se ve muy bonito- luego Ángel fue hacia la ventana y punto hacia afuera y luego inflo el pecho, como diciendo que fuera valiente- tienes razón Ángel, tal vez sea tímida, pero nunca una desagradecida, iré a Sweet Apple acres y les agradeceré por haberme ayudarme-dijo con una gran cara de confianza.

Pero luego era el mismo problema, ya tenía las tartas de manzana en una canasta, su melena se veía bien con ese broche y su color azul hacía que sus ojos resaltaran. Pero en un momento estaba a punto de salir de su casa, y de pronto decía" no puedo hacerlo", Ángel la empujaba para salir pero se resistía, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta ella vio su reloj de pared.

-oh no, ya se está haciendo tarde-  
Ángel aprovecho la distracción y la empujo hacia afuera junto con la canasta, cerrando la puerta rápidamente evitando que ella entrara y antes de que la cesta callera al piso ella logro sostenerla, luego Ángel se asomo por la ventana con una cara muy seria-

-bueno, creo que ya no tengo opción, mejor iré antes de que oscurezca-tomo la cesta con su boca y comenzó a caminar-

Al llegar vio que AppleJack estaba fuera del granero, y se acerco a ella.  
-hola Fluttershy ¿como estas?- dijo AppleJack cerrando la puerta del granero-  
-hola AppleJack, estoy bien gracias, ¿y tú?-  
-muy bien gracias, ¿Qué se te ofrece-  
-a... bueno… yo, yo quería agradecerte...Agradecerles por ayudarme ayer, traje unas tartas de manzana, para ti y para los demás, ya sebes, como… agradecimiento- decía mientras retrocedía un poco-pero veo que estas ocupada trabajando, así que volveré mañana-

-es muy amable de tu parte, no tenias que hacerlo, los amigos están para ayudarse unos a otros-dijo AJ con una sonrisa en su rosto-  
-hum…pero en realidad quería agradecerles, pero mejor me iré, no quiero ser una molestia-  
-pero no eres una molestia, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida, además llegaste justo a tiempo, ya termine de trabajar, vamos, entremos a la casa-AJ entro seguida por Fluttershy- ¡BIG MAC!, ¡APPLE BLOOM¡,!ABUELA SMITH! ¡FLUTTERSHY VINO A AGRADECERNOS POR AYUDARLA!, ¡VENGAN A COMER!- En cuanto Fluttershy escucho que AJ grito llamando a su hermano, trato de buscar un lugar donde esconderse pero no sabía dónde, ya habían pasado solo 2 minutos de haber entrado a la casa y ya quería irse-

-emm.. Bueno veo que no bajan, deben estar ocupados, así que dejare las tartas sobre la mesa y me iré-dijo Fluttershy acelerada dejando la canasta sobre la mesa y acercándose a la puerta -  
-de que hablas-AJ la detuvo antes de que saliera y la empujo hasta quedar frente la escalera -si hay viene Big Mac-  
se podía escuchar los pasos de Big Macintosh acercándose, y Fluttershy sabía que ya no había manera de escapar, cuando él bajo de la escalera se quedo mirando a Fluttershy directamente  
-eem bueno yo… quería agradecerte por ayudarme ayer… porque sin ti…yo-ella estaba muy nerviosa, y apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Big Mac-ya sebes…no hubiese podido…-  
-¡A COMER! tengo mucha hambre- en ese momento Apple Bloom bajo muy rápido las escaleras y se quedo al lado de Big mirando a Fluttershy, y se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa y sonrojada que esta, en su cara se formo una sonrisa y antes de que Fluttershy terminara de hablar ella interrumpió- que lindo broche Fluttershy,¿ no crees que se ve muy linda con el Big Mac?-

El la miro de pies a cabeza solo con los ojos-euyep-Fluttershy al escuchar esto se quedo paralizada-  
-perdón tengo que ir al baño-y fue lo más rápido posible, entro y cerró la puerta- no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo !no puedo creerlo!, el cree que soy linda- decía susurrando, mientras estaba apoyada en la puerta con una gran sonrisa-gracias Apple Bloom,… valió la pena venir, aunque estoy más nerviosa que nunca- se acerco al espejo y se lavo la cara en el fregadero-muy bien Fluttershy , tu puedes hacerlo, mientras no estés sola con el todo estará bien-ella salió del baño más calmada y vio que los Apple estaban sentados en la mesa menos la abuela Smith-¿emm y donde está la abuela Smith?-

-cuando fui a verla estaba durmiendo así que no bajara a comer-dijo Apple Bloom- pero le dejaremos un trozo para que coma mañana, ven a sentarte a comer, hay un puesto libre junto a Big Macintosh-

-pero en realidad no creo que deba, digo… hice las tartas para ustedes-  
-pero las cosas saben mejor cuándo las compartes con tus amigos, ven siéntate- dijo AJ  
-de acurdo- dijo Fluttershy mientras se sentaba junto a Big Mac, su cara se volvió a sonrojar y Apple Bloom coloco un pedazo de tarta frente a Fluttershy- gracias- comenzó a comer-

Luego de que terminaron de comer ya era de noche y Apple Bloom y Big Macintosh dieron las gracias y subieron a sus cuartos  
-bueno ya me tengo que ir-dijo Fluttershy-  
-hum bueno, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Puede ser peligro a estas horas- dijo AJ-  
-no te preocupes AppleJack-,me iré volando lo mas que pueda-  
-emm, creo que mejor te acompañare-  
-¿y después vendrás sola a tu casa?, perdón pero no puedo permitir eso AppleJack, no quiero que te pase nada-  
-y yo no permitiré que te pase nada a ti…!BIG MAC!- AJ volvió a gritar-  
-¿que-que haces?-  
-el te acompañara a casa-  
-oh nonono, no quiero ser una molestia, estaré bien-comenzó a decir nerviosa-

-no te preocupes-Big Macintosh bajo- oye ¿Big puedes acompañar a Fluttershy a su casa?-  
-euyep-  
-lo ves, no es problema-dijo AppleJack mientras abría la puerta.  
AJ los acompaño hasta la salida de Sweet Apple Acres y se despidió de Fluttershy.  
Ellos comenzaron a caminar, para ella era una situación incómoda, pero el parecía muy tranquilo, como siempre. Estar era su oportunidad para hablar con él a solas, no quería desperdiciar este momento pero los nervios la superaban, y recordó que no había podido agradecerle correctamente ya que Apple Bloom la interrumpió.  
-emm bueno yo, no pude agradecerte bien antes, así que… quería agradecerte por ayudarme ayer, sin ti no hubiera podido salvar a los animales, si no hubiera sido por ti no se que hubiese pasado- el solo la miro y le sonrió, ella solo se sonrojo un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa-

ella llego a su casa le agradeció a Big Macintosh por haberla acompañado y se despidieron. Cuando entro comenzó a contarle todo a Ángel, pero había una parte que siempre repetía "y me dijo linda, aun no puedo creer que el piense que soy linda, y es gracias a ti Ángel y a Apple Bloom" . Luego de acostar al pequeño conejito en su cama ella también se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
